Eros and Agape
by saku015
Summary: Ten oneshots about Yuuri and Yurio for YuuriYu week from angts to romance.
1. Festival of the stars

**Prompt 1:** Confession

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuri on Ice!

* * *

Post - ep 9. Yuri P.O.V.

I watched him as he was standing deep in his thoughts. I did not know how to start the conversation, so I kicked him. He flew a few meters, then landed in the snow face-down.

"There you are, pork cutlet bowl," I said instead of greeting. "You made me look for you."

At first, he blinked at me as if I was some kind of alien.

"Oh, Yurio…"

' _Who else, asshole?_ ' He could piss me off so easily.

"What was that earlier? Stop creeping me out!" For an outsider, it would be creepy, but for me… I was getting used to his strange things. Like wanting to be my friend after everything I had done to bring Victor back to Russia. "And what was that free skate, anyway?" It was so bad that I could not pass it by without a word. "You can make the excuse that you couldn't do your best because Victor wasn't there," ' _What a pathetic excuse!_ ', "but I was in top form and earned a new personal best, only to lose to JJ again!" I grimaced. I hated that jerk with all the hate of the world. " You have no right to feel more down than me, pork cutlet bowl!"

It seemed like he tried to think himself into my shoes. To prevent him from the struggle, I threw the bag I was holding into his lap. He looked at it with his dove eyes.

"You can have it," I said, looking up to the sky. "It is almost your birthday, right?" Not that I did not know when it was.

He opened the bag, then gasped.

"Pirozkhi?"

' _What a discovery!_ '

"Eat," I said, feeling as blush spreading across my face.

"Huh? Right here?" He asked with so much incomprehension in his voice, that I wanted to hit him on his head.

"Eat!" I shouted at him, losing my temper.

Without a sencond thought, he bit into the food, then a questioning expression appeared on his face.

"There is rice in this, pork cutlet and egg too," he counted the igredients, then his face lit up like a christmas tree. "It's pork cutlet bowl!"

"That's right! My grandpa made them himself!" I said in a proud voice. "Great, aren't they?" I asked, smiling.

"Yeah! They're vkuson!" My heartbeat became faster because of his smile.

* * *

After he had finished eating, he turned towards me.

"Thank you, Yurio. They were great and I am thankful because of the other thing as well."

"What th-" I started, but could not finish, because he hugged me without any warning. His scent was everywhere and I could not breath. I had no idea when I started to look at him more than a fellow competitor - maybe after his Eros performance at the Cup of China. He was so confident and mesmerizing there that my body and soul could not bear it. That was the real reason why I did not watch the free skate. It was enought for me seeing it once during this competition.

"I heared your voice from the kiss and cry. You tried to cheer me on," he said with a gentle smile on his face. "It gave me strenght to finish the program. I am so grateful to you." His arms tightened around me and I almos completely lost my head.

' _IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou!_ ' The words tried to slip out of my mouth, but I did not let them. "Let me go!" I exclaimed, pushing him away from me.

"Yurio, wait!" I heared him, calling out for me.

Every bone in my body wanted to turn around and run back to him, but I was aware of that, if I had let it, I would have done a fatal mistake.


	2. Angts

**Prompt 3:** Unrequited love

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuri! on Ice.

* * *

During/Post – ep 10. Yuri P.O.V.

Sitting in that little resaturant with Otabek was a good thing. It helped me forget about my worries. While I was running away from my fans, I saw them. They were so happy, that I felt sick. At that moment, my irritating fans almost had gotten me, but then Otabek showed up. I had no idea how could I ever thank him for saving me.

"Yuri, aren't they your friends?" Otabek asked. I looked up, then frowned. They walked in arm in arm with Mari and Minako following them. I secretly hoped that Yuuko might appear as well. It would bright up my mood a little bit, but – such as my luck – she didn't.

Soon enough, Phichit and Chris arrived as well. As if that whole meeting wasn't so embarassing already. After our meals were served, natural chit-chat started. Somehow, one of our themes was Yuuri's behaviour at the last banquet.

"It was the most disgusting thing I have ever seen," I said as a comment. As for a 14 years old, it could be disgusting, but right then… I could not imagine anything better than a dancing Yuuri with no clothes on him. As Yuuri started to panic, I saw them. _Those fucking rings!_ The air clogged into my lungs, and I could not breath. Otabek kicked my leg in a questioning manner.

"What is with the rings?"

' _Thanks, Chris, fuck you!_ '

Phichit, as always, jumped to conclusion and gratulated them on their marriage. When the whole place started clapping, I felt as my head exploding. But the cherry on top was Victors' comment about their wedding plans – to be exact, his wedding plans. Yuuri's face reflected as much disbelief as ours.  
At that moment, JJ showed up with his bitch, so I could leave the restaurant together with everyone.

When we arrived back to the hotel, Otabek, Victor, Yuuri and me got into the same elevator. Suddenly it stopped with a thud. Otabek pressed the button, then the usual computer voice said that the elevator is out of order, so we had to wait.

"Oh great!" I said with a great amount of sarcasm in my voice.

"Are you okay, Yurio? You don't have claustrophobia, do you?" Yuuri asked, stepping towards me.

' _No, sweetheart. When I am around you two, I have happinessphobia._ ' I wanted to say, but the expression on Victor's face stopped me.

In that second, the elevator started moving again and I fell forward. I felt as two strong arms kept me still, so I looked up into Yuuris' brown eyes. I had no idea what he had seen in my eyes, but he let me go immediately, stepping two steps back.

* * *

On the following morning, I had a little 'heart- to – heart' speech with Victor. He was completely aware of that I understood what his words really meant. I did not have any chance to defeat him in a compettiton that he had already won. Its proof shone on his finger.

When the elevator, that I called to go upstars, arrived, I almost hit my head into the wall. _Fucked up machines!_

"Good morning, Yurio! Have you seen Victor anywhere?" I did not answer. Knowing that myabe that would be my last chance, I grabbed his face into my hands and kissed him.

"Don't be a bitch about it," I said after I had let him go. His face was priceless. "It is just a way in our country to say good luck," I hoped he did not hear how shaky my voice was.

"Um, okay," Yuuri said, pressing a kiss on my forehead.

As he turned around from the door to wave goodbye, the rays of sunlight were flashed on his ring.


	3. Conflicts

**Prompt 1:** Discussion

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuri! on Ice.

* * *

While Victor was in Nagahama, Yuuri suggested that they could watch some kind of B-category movie called 'The King and the Skater'. Yuri, tired as hell and with a ruuning nose, did not protest. Its' music was familiar to Yuri. Yakov wanted him to skate to it in the last season.

"It is my best friend's favourite film," Yuuri babbled.

"Whatever," Yuri said, trying to concentrate on the movie.

Half an hour had passed, when Yuri had enough. He grabbed a pillow and threw it to Yuuri. Yuuri raised up his hands to defend himself.

"What the hell, Katsudon?! Stop staring at me!" Yuuri played with the edge of his t-shirt which made Yuri mad. "What do you want?"

"Yurio, can I ask you something?" Yuri shuddered. "Why do you want Victor to choregraph your routine? I know, he is a skating god, but why?" He did not predict that the younger would actually answer.

Yuri turned to the other directions, then took a deep breath.

"I had met Victor when I was ten. If his timetable had let him, he was beside me, reassuring me when I felt alone, because of the distance between my grandpa and me." Yuri had no idea, why he told that to Katsudon. Maybe to make him feel remorse? No, that was not the reason. "After I had jumped a quadruple at the Junior World Championship - "

"I saw that! It was flawless!" Yuuri said, excitedly.

"You watched it, because there wasn't anything better, da?" Yuuri froze. ' _I'd have thought._ ' "So, just as I said, after that he praised me, and promised me a routine of his own." A frown appeared on Yuris' face. "I had thought that everything would be perfect… but then _you_ came and he forgot everything else. Even the promise he had made to me."

"It's not fair," Yuuri mumbled. "He knew about your feelings towards him and still…"

Yuri grabbed his chest and gasped dramatically.

"Somebody, call an ambulance!" Mari peeked into the room. "Katsudon said something bad about Victor!"

"Yurio, I am not joking!" Yuuri shouted. He nodded towards his sister, who – after that – left the room. Yuri backed away. He had never heard the other raising up his voice. "It is unacceptable. You have to keep your promises to others. I am dissapointed in him right now."

Yuri blushed and turned his head towards the tv again.

"If you want to be friendly with me, it is not working. One way or another, I am going to crush you on the ice!"

Yuuri chuckled.

"I like you too."


End file.
